The present invention relates to hair grooming, particularly for pets or animals.
Hair brushes are notoriously difficult to clean, pet brushes included. The more bristles a brush has, perhaps the more effective the brush is as a tool, but also, the more difficult it is to clean. Conventionally cleaning the brush involves using a separate tool to lift the hair entwined among the bristles. The separate tool may be pick or a comb that must be inserted near a bristle or row of bristles and then leveraged to lift and remove the hair from those bristles. This process is repeated near all the bristles until the brush is cleaned.
Therefore, there is need in the art for a hair brush, especially suitable for pets, that may be cleaned without separate tools, in a short amount of time and with minimal effort. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.
The present invention is a pet brush with a sliding part for hair removal. The pet brush has a brushing element supporting a plurality of bristles and a cleaning element including a plate having openings though which the bristles protrude. To brush the coat of a pet, the plate of the cleaning element can be positioned at various distances from the brushing element to effect long, medium, or short bristles. To clean the pet brush, the plate of the cleaning element is fully extended away from the brushing element so that any hairs entwined in the bristles are forced to or off the tips of the bristles. The brushing element has a hollow handle and the cleaning element has a tongue which is disposed within the hollow handle.
The brush has a control element used for adjusting the cleaning element to the various brushing positions and the cleaning position. Adjustments of the control element moves the cleaning element relative to the brushing element. Specifically, the control element slides the tongue within the handle of the brushing element upward or downward until the plate is in the desired position relative to the bristles.